fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S16 episode 2
'Orange wins immunity again ' On the orange tribe Tony finds the hidden immunity idol David: I can't believe we lost again it's so damn frustrating, now I love Willie and all but in my mind right now he's not in my alliance and I will be eaten alive at a merge if we're down in numbers Willie is the weakest he has to go, but I can't get my alliance to go along with the plan to vote Willie out, they all really like Willie and due to that won't vote him out, which shows how good he actually he is to me tonight is a no brainer now it's convincing my alliance of that Lambert: Now tonight will be interesting because the better part of our alliance Jimmy, Jarome and even Shaun want to vote out Robert but David wants to vote out Willie, now Willie is weaker in physical challenges and the biggest social threat in this game and Willie might be the best choice but I'm in an alliance that doesn't want to do that and if me and David act like dictators it's going to screw us, Everyone needs to feel like they are one fifth of the operation and the operation falls apart Marco: What did I say, I might not be in the majority but they saw I voted with them they are gunning for either Robert or Willie and I'm slowly making my way into the majority, me personally I'm voting Willie because I think that's what the majoirty is doing and we need to win, and Willie is a nice guy and all but he's not helping us win so to me it's obvious Willie has to go Robert: I know they are focusing on voting either me or Willie tonight, and I'm not going home on day 6 I won't even consider being content with my game till day 36, I am a succsusful CEO and what I'm best at is making tough decisions based on what's right for my company not caring about emotions and that's what this game is, and that's what I'm convincing the majority of, it would be stupid to keep Willie he's too good at making people like him and he's weaker to me, I'm the reasonable choice to keep, I'm 75 percent sure I'm safe tonight Willie: I really like these people I've form some good bonds and even a guy like Shaun that people have a hard time getting a long with I've found some common ground, I know my back is against the wall tonight and this whole getting a long with people being social is just who I am, it wasn't even part of my game but I mine as well use it, kind of trying to convince people that we're friends and I can help them and that Robert is too deceptive to keep around, hopefully the people I hope I can trust pull through Shaun: Tonight's a big vote because I mean 3 days ago it was easy to get rid of Larry I mean it wasn't even a decision, tonight's a decision is a little bit different I mean Robert or Willie, and while I think Willie is a little worst in challenges, Willie is one of the few guys I like and like me, and I like him more then pretty much in my alliance and that means something in this game, becausefor the time being my alliance might have my back but day 30 Willie might have my back over the alliance members trying to take me out Jarome: I think we have to look at a couple aspects, I am the best damn athlete out here, I truly think the only guy out here who can compete with me is Harry, and without Larry we still lost but at least this time we were in it, So do you continue taking out the weakest guy who right now is probobly Willy or take out a guy you can't trust Robert, Robert seems dangerous he seems smart I don't want to be going against that and he won't stay powerless for ever, this a big decision for the majority alliance I just hope we don't screw it up Jimmy: There is a little dispute going on in the majority, because David and I think Lambert a bit too would rather get rid of Willie tonight, but that's stupid, I guess Willie isn't in the majority, but in my mind he is, in my mind I'm tighter with him then any of the other guy out here and we need numbers incase a possible tribe swap, you think Robert has our back, no the guy came here to blindside people and stuff and I don't trust that, this is a game of trust and I don't really care what's good for David what's good for me is keeping Willie so if David wants to play I hope he jumps on board FINAL WORDS I thought I would do well, I'm so dissapointed in myself, at least no matter who wins I will still be richer then all these guys